Greatest Christmas Present
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Four hours ago, that's was when he should have gotten home to see what present she has promised him. Now…she was probably going to kill him - Christmas Challenge.


Title: Greatest Christmas Present…

Characters: Maddy/Mark

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Terra Nova. Fox owns Terra Nova and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Four hours ago, that's was when he should have gotten home to see what present she has promised him. Now…she was probably going to kill him

Timeline: Future Fic

A/N: Prompt for Holiday Fic Battle **– makesometime**: Maddy's about to give Mark the greatest Christmas present he will ever receive. If he ever gets home from the routine patrol that should have ended four hours ago.

(The greatest Christmas present ever can be whatever the author wants - innocent/dirty/Surprise! I'm pregnant!)

Warning: Sexual Themes

The things that gets inspired when it's snowing! (It's snowing over here! Finally, after being promised snow since October!)

Greatest Christmas Present…

Mark Reynolds stifled his groan, shifting on his feet as he waited for Taylor to finish going over the report.

What should have been a routine patrol had ended up with Mark and his men catching sight of some Sixers trying to break into the base. This had led to a few hours chase as Taylor wanted to know why they tried to break in.

They finally got their hands on the men and hauled them back to the base only to be ordered to take the men to the brig and look over them until Commander Taylor had gotten the chance to question them.

He risked a quick look at his watch, wincing when he saw that he was over four hours late. She was going to kill him. He brought his head back up when he heard Taylor call his name.

"Are we keeping you from something?" Taylor asked; amusement in his blue eyes. Mark suddenly had a feeling that Taylor had gained the ability to read his mind before shaking his head.

"No sir," he assured. Taylor narrowed his eyes before looking at Wash, who just arched an eyebrow in Mark's direction, a knowing smirk playing on her lips and Mark inwardly groaned, he really hoped Maddy hadn't told Skye what his surprise was because Skye had the habit of telling Wash things and Wash liked to use those things against him, especially since he didn't know what the surprise was.

"Then can you sign the report and you can go home," Taylor told him, pushing the paper and pen forward. Mark eagerly snagged the pen, signing his name before he placed the pen on top of the report. "Have a good night Reynolds and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sir," Mark nodded to his Commander before looking at Wash. "Merry Christmas Lt. Washington."

"Merry Christmas Reynolds," Wash told him with a strange smile. Mark quickly left the commander's office before looking up into the night sky as the snow began to fall once more. He wondered if his girlfriend would still be waiting for him.

Maddy Shannon, his girlfriend of a year and a half, had approached him before he left for his patrol and told him not to be late as she had planned a surprise for Christmas. He had been curious that he tried to get it out of her but she stayed stubbornly tight-lipped, just kissing him in a way that left him breathlessly and his mind a puddle of goo.

He quickly made his way over to his house, eager to see if she was still there. He had missed her, especially with the fact that they barely had any time alone due to Christmas. Both of them had to work more and when they were together, they were usually accompanied by Zoe as she shopped for gifts to give to her friends and family.

He slowed down when he spotted his house and the stirrings of disappointment started up in his gut when he noticed that the lights were off indicating that there was no-one there. He took a deep breath, unlocking the door and slipping in, setting his weapon onto the floor, resting it against the wall.

He switched the light on, making his way further into the house only to stop when he saw the empty plates on the table. The candles were half-way finished, indicating they had been burning for a while. There was even a bottle of sparkling wine and he winced. She had made him dinner.

He bit back his groan as his eyes went to the Christmas tree that she had insisted that he'd get for Christmas. The lights were off. A quick look at his watch told him that it was too late to go to the Shannon's house and beg for forgiveness. He didn't think Jim Shannon would take too kindly to him trying to wake up the house.

Mark sighed, deciding that he should have a shower and get some sleep so he would be more refreshed to see his girlfriend tomorrow. He made his way over to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his feet and allowing the hallway light to illuminate the path for him.

He stopped when he spotted his girlfriend in the middle of his bed. She was curled up on her side, an arm under his pillow and the other slung over her waist over the cover she pulled over her. But that wasn't what stopped him; the only parts of his girlfriend he could see were all skin.

Her legs were bare, freed from her boots and trousers and sundresses she liked to wear. He couldn't see any straps rounding her shoulders to indicate she was wearing anything under that cover and he swallowed.

He didn't know what to think and he was trying very hard to keep his mind going in that direction it liked to go when he was alone and daydreaming about his girlfriend. They had certainly pushed further in their relationship but they hadn't taken that step, mostly because he wanted to wait until he had proposed to her, until she was ready (or at least Jim was ready to give him permission to marry his daughter).

He shook his mind free of his thoughts, moving closer to the bed. He knelt down, a hand reaching out to touch her smooth cheek, his thumb brushing against her lower lip. He noticed that her lips looked darker than usual.

"Maddy," he stroked her cheek and her eyes fluttered opened, looking at him dazedly for a moment before she remembered where she was.

"Mark!" She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest and he was grateful. She looked at the clock before looking at him to see he was still dressed in his soldier's outfit. "You just got home?" Mark nodded, scrubbing his face with a hand.

"Yeah, sorry, I meant to get a message to you that I was going to be late. A few Sixers came close to the fence to break in. We got orders to chase them," he explained and she shook her head.

"It's okay, I kinda figured something like that happened," she assured him.

"Why didn't you go home?" he asked and she bit her lower lip.

"I…er…I wanted to give you your Christmas present," she admitted, a faint blush kissing her cheeks. "Besides, we can still have dinner. I left it in the oven. All we have to do is reheat it." Mark stared at her before he nodded, faintly sure of what the present she wanted to give him and he needed to cool down before he did something he would regret.

"I'm…I'm gonna go for a shower. Then we can have dinner," he told her, reaching in to kiss her cheek before hurrying into the bathroom. Maddy watched him go before she let out a sigh.

She took a deep breath, slipping off the bed and dropping the covers. She looked at herself in the mirror to assure she still looked okay before biting her lower lip as she took in her outfit. Skye had assured her that she looked 'hot' in it that Mark wouldn't be able to resist.

It was a little racier than she would usually wear but she had to admit that she really liked the feel of it. But it didn't stop her from being nervous.

Her and Mark had taken their relationship up a few notches since they started dating, although they had never progressed as far as she was hoping to take it tonight. She knew Mark wanted to wait and she loved him for that but she felt ready, she wanted to share that part of herself with him and Christmas was the perfect time to do it.

She rolled her eyes as her thoughts started to jumble together, taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Skye had warned her that it would be painful and Washington had even given her a few pointers. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered Wash's knowing looks and sly smirks. She swears Skye enjoyed telling the older woman what was going on with her and Mark.

Maddy turned when she heard the door opening, breaking her out of her thoughts. A part of her wanted to grab the sheet to cover up, but she steeled her nerves. Mark came out wearing a pair of sweats, a t-shirt in his left hand, looking up and stopping in place when he saw what she was wearing.

Mark stared at her and she could see him swallowing nervously as his eyes took in the sight. She wore deep red matching underwear. The bra pushed up her breasts, giving him a good view while the panties hugged her hips and buttocks.

"Maddy…" his voice came out deeper than it usually did, desire pounding through his veins at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Surprise," she told him, biting her lower lip as he gave a breathless laughed.

"I'm surprised," he promised her. She moved in closer, his eyes following the sway of her hips before they came up to meet hers. "Maddy…you don't…" he was cut off when Maddy's hand came up, fingers brushing against his chest, over his heart.

"I want this," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He stared back at her before he leaned down, brushing his nose against hers. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch hers, her hands sliding up his arms.

His hands, now freed of the shirt which he dropped, tentatively touched her bare sides, his fingers brushing the side before his palms fitted around her waist. She groaned into his mouth at the feel of his rough hands against her, her hands sliding around his shoulders as she pressed herself against him.

Mark deepened the kiss, his hands exploring the expanse skin, trying to memorise her curves. One of her hands slid down his back, caressing his skin as the other slid into his dark locks as they broke apart to breathe.

Mark shifted his head, going for her neck and finding that one spot that made her gasp. He remembered the first time he had discovered that spot, he had been shocked at how intense she reacted but now he used it to his advantage.

She gasped, her head falling back, her nails digging into his skin. He flicked his tongue over that spot, his hand sliding up her back to cup her head, bringing it forward and pressing their lips together.

Her hand tightened in his hair as he moved her backward toward the bed. When she felt the back of her knees hit the bed, she turned them around and pushed at Mark's chest so he sat down and she straddled him, kissing him again.

His hands slid up her sides, this time having no hesitation. She pressed herself against him harder when one hand traced her spine, reaching the clasp of her bra. He stopped for a moment, unsure if he should go this far but Maddy took the choice out of his hands.

She broke the kiss, sitting back and Mark felt his stomach tightened at the sight of her. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark with desire. Her hands slipped behind her and undid the claps.

He watched as she slowly pulled the bra away from her body, baring her upper body to his gaze. His blue eyes slipped down, taking in the sight of his girlfriend's chest for the first time. Her breasts weren't big but he already knew they fitted his hands perfectly.

The nipples were light pink and hard. He lifted a hand, his fingertips brushing against them and she groaned. Embolden, he cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing against the nipple before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Mark…" she moaned, rubbing her lower body against him. A hand slid back into his hair and he fought the smirk that wanted to creep onto his face, she really liked his hair. Her other hand slid over his chest before reaching the waistband of his sweats, tugging on it.

"Not yet," he told her, his free hand grasping hers and pulling it away from his sweats. She was about to say something but he flipped them over so she was now lying on his bed with him hovering over her.

He leaned down, kissing her softly before he traced her cheek, her jaw bone and down her neck. He nipped his way over her collarbone before letting his lips follow a swell of her breasts. His hand slowly traced a line from her stomach down to her panties and he slowly slipped his hand under the material, waiting for anything that would tell him that she wasn't ready.

The only answer he got was a jerk of her hips, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she fought to breathe as the desire threatened to consume her.

He traced her, parting her but not entering her and Maddy felt herself spiralling out of control as the heat became too much to bear, her hand curling around his wrist.

"Don't…" she gasped and Mark stopped, worried that he might have hurt her. "Don't…tease, please," she arched her hips, desperately needing his touch. Encouraged by her actions, he slid a finger into her and she groaned, her nails digging into him.

He gently teased her toward the edge before he pulled away, eliciting a brief moan of loss as he came back up to kiss her, her hands going to his sweats.

"Off," she ordered him, tugging at the sweats. He grinned briefly, helping her to remove his sweats. Once they were off, he kicked them off the bed before he turned back to her only to find her eyes were on a lower part of his body.

A hand traced his stomach before moving down lower where she gently grasped him, a finger sliding against him underneath and he gritted his teeth as he felt his control slip. He was too ready and he knew if she continued that, he was going to disappoint her. A hand curled around hers, stopping her.

"Unless you want us to be finished now, I suggest you don't," he warned her and she flushed, pulling her hand back and pouting. He huffed out a laugh, kissing her softly. "When I have a little bit more control, we can play about," he promised her and she nodded, accepting it. "Your turn." His fingers hooked into the sides of her panties.

He slowly pulled her panties down, his fingers caressing her legs, his eyes staying locked on her features, wanting to burn the image into his memories. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, her lips parted as she breathed heavily, her hands fisting into the sheets.

Once he removed them, he dropped them to the side before he pressed his lips against one ankle and slowly made his way up until he reached her thigh. One hand loosened its grip on the sheet and tangled in his hair.

He kissed her thigh, letting his lips linger there before he flicked his tongue. She gasped, her hand clenching in his hair.

"Stop teasing me," she ordered him breathlessly, and Mark huffed out a laugh as he came up, smiling tenderly at her.

"So bossy," he teased her, his lips brushing against hers and settling between her legs. She got her revenge by arching her hips, pressing into his hardness and his breath stuttered. She allowed herself a brief smirk of triumph before he took her lips fully into his hers.

She lifted her legs, cradling him and he pulled away from her, breathing heavily.

"Protection," he reminded her. She blindly reached over to his drawers, her free hand pulling him back down for another kiss before she managed to grab what she had been searching for. She pressed it into his hand and he stared at it, confused. He didn't put any of them in his drawers.

"…Who?" he started.

"Alicia," she told him and he groaned. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Next time, tell me that I don't want to know," he muttered to her. She gave up trying to hide her smile as he made quick work of the protection before he shifted back into place, brushing up against her and he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"More than," she assured him. His look turned tender and he moved his head down, kissing her softly. She responded by kissing him back as he slowly pushed inside of her, not wanting to hurt her.

Maddy had to break the kiss over how intense it felt. She felt full and she never thought she could feel this way and she gasped when Mark pushed past her barrier. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder as pain tore at her. He hissed before he lower his lips to her neck, kissing her gently and staying still as much as he could. Once the pain was a little more manageable, she murmured a soft apology, flicking her tongue over the wound to soothe it then kissed it.

Mark just shook his head, kissing her softly. She gently shifted her hips and Mark groaned, his hands going to her hips to still her.

"Don't…" he choked out.

"Move," she gently ordered him.

"Maddy." She shook her head, giving him a soft smile.

"Just…trust me on this." He stared at her before he nodded as he gently pulled out before thrusting back in. Pain started to give away to pleasure and she bit her lower lip.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Oh…yeah," she nodded, assuring him as she shifted her hips to meet his. It was awkward at first as they tried to get into the rhythm but they soon got it, their hips meeting each other. She soon felt the stirrings of pleasure, the same intense pleasure when Mark was teasing her, starting up and her toes curled, her lips parting to breathe before her head fell back.

She groaned his name, her nails raking down his back and Mark groaned, his hands fisting into the pillows as he tried to control himself. Maddy panted, breathing heavily before she lifted her face, capturing Mark's lips in a slow intimate kiss which snapped his control.

He came with a strangled of her name, holding himself stiff above her before he slumped against her, breathing raggedly. Maddy kiss his shoulder before buried her face into the crook of his neck.

She could feel his rapid heartbeat through their chests and she smiled when she noticed it matched her own. He turned his head, capturing her lips with his own and she moaned softly as Mark shifted, sliding off her and getting onto his side.

Maddy shifted, wincing as pain throbbed between her legs before she sighed, resting her head on Mark's arm. His free hand went to her cheek, stroking it.

"Sorry," He mumbled and she looked at him. "You know, for the pain…" he trailed off and she grinned.

"It was worth it," she assured him but he wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked and she grinned, giving him a kiss.

"Perfect," she quipped and he laughed softly, kissing her back. "How about you?" he looked at her curiously and she blushed. "I kinda…scratched your back." Mark stared at her before shifting so he could see his back to see the marks she was talking about and he laughed.

"I'm okay," he told her as he turned to face her. "Thought I have a feeling they'll sting when I go for a shower in the morning."

"Sorry," she made a face but he shook his head.

"It was worth it," he promised her, repeating her words. She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as she did, sighing and closing her eyes.

Mark tightened his grip on her, kissing her forehead before he grabbed the covers, pulling it over their cooling bodies and rested his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. This was the best Christmas present he had ever gotten and he only hoped that she would feel the same when she opened his present in the morning.

The End

Geez – first smutty Maddy/Mark (Well, first for me that is)…Hope you guys liked it! (Not so sure if I can write another one though…*wanders off to think about it*)


End file.
